Swirls
by AmyNChan
Summary: When he was sworn into Chronos, Train Heartnet was forced to take up journal-writing. After his parting with Chronos, he dutifully filled that notebook until it was soaked. Now, it has been saved just for you to read. Enjoy.
1. Heartnet

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Black Cat~! *^_^***_

_**Train: What is this, anyway?**_

_**14AmyChan: Chronos made you take up a journal, and when you quit Chronos, you couldn't stop writing… these are excerpts from that very same journal. *^_^***_

_**Train: WHAT!**_

_**Saya: Payback…. :D *begins reading intensely***_

_**Train: oh, no… O.O'**_

_**14AmyChan: enjoy~! *^_^***_

Today was another day in hell. At least, I'm sure that's where I am. Chronos stuck me with another loser assassin today. Creed Diskenth. I swear he's a gay guy on drugs. He carries a rose everywhere and couldn't stop talking about my eyes. Even when I was eliminating the target he was saying crap like 'Those eyes pierce my soul!' and crap.

I hope I never have to deal with that lunatic psychopath again…

-Heartnet


	2. XIII

Well, all I can say for today is I got a promotion. I won't ever have to partner up with anyone lame again. XIII. That's my new identification, and everybody better show up to it.

But those comments that gay guy kept making about my eyes spread around Chronos. If it weren't against protocol to kill him, he would have been in his grave years ago. The captain, Sephiria by name, took one look and I swear she was trying to make me mad. She pissed me off so much!

But I got a new toy today. Hades. This is the only partner I've ever had that wouldn't talk. Just shut up and do its job. Guns are like that. You can kill with them, and not get killed by them. I'm going to bed…

-XIII

…/…/…/

It's been a few months since I became a number… I train everyday, honing the skills that bastard Zagine drilled into me. Hades is really smooth and it doesn't take a lot of effort maintenance-wise.

I moved into a new apartment today… It's supposed to be filled with 'good people', so an assassin living here would probably start an uproar. That would be amusing. I don't know why, but I found a white cat in the street. It was in a box, so I brought it home. Thanks to that idiot Creed, my eyes earned me the name 'Black Cat'. It's not my fault we have to wear black when we carry out a mission.

The kitten is a little annoying, but I can't quite toss it out. Not yet. Maybe when it's a bit older… What the hell is wrong with me?

-XIII


	3. XIII, Black Cat

It's been awhile since I got into the numbers. I've made myself a good rep. Everyone's scared to even spit my way. Serves them right. They're all the same, shifty eyes and evil grins. Just give me the chance and I'll kill all of them.

They're all going to die one day. And I'll be laughing when they do…

-XIII, Black Cat

…/…/…/

This is a first. When Number I gave me the file on my target, she seemed apprehensive. That's the first time ever. No matter. No man can survive the Black Cat.

My cat is a little older now. I think I over-fed him, because he's fat. And he's got a pudgy face. It's almost laughable, really… And he even wants to follow me out of the house… Didn't I train him better than this?

-XIII, Black Cat

…/…/…/

I know why Sephiria was so apprehensive yesterday. The guy had a kid with him. _A kid!_ How was I going to pull the trigger when he had a kid on him? She was no older that I was when… ugh, never mind…

Point is, I had to get rescued. By a female sweeper. I could swear she's loony, she knows who I am, and she still saved my life. That alone can save hers. Her name's Saya Minatsuki, she's a bit different.

For some reason, I'm not as mad when I'm around her… Maybe I'll see my neighbor again…

I let my cat go today, he wanted to see the world. Maybe he'll come back, but I doubt he would want to come back to a dreary place like this again…

-XIII, Black Cat

…/…/…/

She's weird alright. She thinks milk is the greatest thing ever, she's a sweeper, she's got an emotional range of the world, and I bet I could list a million other things wrong with her. Like the fact that she never loses that smile. But I can't get mad at it, because it's-what do I call it…? Cute…? Funny…? I don't know… I can swear I'm melting, but no one at Chronos knows it. I still do my job, but now, I think something's different…

Like the fact that I can remember my parents' deaths a lot more clearly now. And now their screams are replaced with my targets'… Maybe I should get Minatsuki to teach me how to capture without killing. I'm the Black Cat; it shouldn't be that hard…

-XIII, Black Cat

…/…/…/

Killing's easy compared to this, but if it'll make the nightmares stop, I'll give it a shot…

Saya laughed at first… She says I can hit my mark well, but I just need to change which mark I hit. She also found something new on Hades… A wire. I never knew that it had a wire, but she said it was a good thing. She showed me how to throw the gun and snap it back using retractable dog leashes as practice.

I'm not too good at it now, and it hurts my shoulder, but if one thing's for sure, I'm gonna get better at this whole thing… Then maybe I can try that shot she's always so excited about, something about a reflection…

-XIII, Black Cat


	4. XIII, Train

I went to the marketplace today for food, and guess which person I never go into public with was there? Saya couldn't have screamed my name louder if she tried. She seriously looked like a teenager! She is, she's nineteen, but usually she's more responsible-looking than that… She's two years younger than I am, so… what?

She also told me I don't smile. What's there to smile at? She also called me a stray cat; no one's tried that one before. But I'm not exactly a stray, am I? I'm in a chain. I think it may be time to break that chain…

Sephiria gave me another mission today. I think I can handle it without killing him this time. It will be the second guy I let loose. I may punch some sense into him to stay away from Chronos, but that's it…

What will happen? I wonder…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

It's been a few months, and my target has nothing, now. I wonder if letting him go was the right thing to do… I practiced the whole throwing thing again, but this time with Hades. I've gotten a lot better now. Saya's out getting a bounty right now, so I might as well find something to do. She showed me the fundamentals of a reflect shot, so I'm going to practice it with Hades tomorrow.

My cat came back to see me today. I almost didn't recognize it, it's gotten skinny… I let it have some milk, but something was different. Like the fact that it rubbed against my leg. It never did that before. Am I changing? I'll think about it tomorrow…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

I got it today. The reflect shot. I'm still not as good as Saya, but I'll get there one day. Speaking of Saya, she just got back from a coastal town with a little bounty. She says she told someone that I was her friend in hopes that they would shape up.

A friend. I didn't know that's what she was. She saved me, and now she's teaching me how to solve things without killing. What have I done for her? Nothing.

I wonder…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

Saya's been in town awhile, even though she's a sweeper. She says she's got enough to live off of for awhile, but for some reason, I feel a bit worried… Maybe I'm over thinking…? I'm probably going to do some background checking on this whole 'sweeper' business, see what really happens behind the scenes…

My old cat keeps coming back a lot more now. I think it just likes the milk, that and I'm not as angry as I used to be. But no one should notice at Chronos… Or maybe they already have…? In any case, I should probably keep Saya under the radar. I don't want them coming after her next…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

Sweeping looks like fun, actually. It requires skills I already have, resources, and quick thinking. If I weren't in Chronos, I would probably be a sweeper. It's almost the same thing, minus the killing. Saya left today for a 1.8 million dollar bounty. She's going to be out of town for awhile, so if I keep up what I'm doing without her around, she should be in the clear.

I got an assignment the instant I walked into Chronos Headquarters today. An old guy in the suburbs wants to tangle with Chronos. I have to deal with him, but they want me to kill him. What happens if I don't, I wonder…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

I decided to spare him. He's in the country now. The nightmares have gone away now; all that's left are dreams. Saya came back today, she was really upset, but it was really funny. She lost her cool over a job. That was something I've never seen before. I actually laughed at it. I think the last time I laughed was when I was eight.

She called me normal, but she said that I should quit Chronos. I've been thinking on how to do that for the last week already, so I know it's not that simple. Anyone who leaves Chronos dies, and anyone with any ties to them dies as well. I don't want them coming after Saya, so I should wait for the perfect time to get her out of town, then leave.

This isn't going to be easy, but every cat is free. Just like we will be…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

It's a good thing I keep this in my jacket pocket, otherwise I would have left it in the apartment. I'm officially 'grounded' from my number duties. They even took away Hades. They said I was being too merciful, so what?

What I've learned over the last few weeks is that life is precious, and it can't be shed wastefully. So, I'm stuck here for ten days. I wonder what Saya's doing… I promised her that we'd go somewhere fun soon…

-XIII, Train

…/…/…/

This is the last day, I get out tomorrow. I'm getting a bit mad now. I have a bad feeling, and I've been getting nightmares again. This time about that gay lunatic. He keeps laughing over and over and _over _again! It's so freaking annoying!

I hope nothing bad happens. I should be on alert when I get out of here. I think I should check my place out in case of any wires or bugs…

-XIII, Train


	5. Train Heartnet

I HATE THAT FREAKING GAY LUNATIC! THAT BASTARD'S GOING TO DIE IN HELL FOR WHAT HE DID! He killed Saya… She shouldn't have died… I only went out in public with her once, maybe twice… I covered all the tracks, I was supposed to become a sweeper and be her partner… This shouldn't have happened… But I'll tell you one thing, Chronos has nothing else to do with me. I quit. And I got Hades back.

Saya, I swear that I'll erase Creed. That bastard will pay. I swear it…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I got my sweeper's license today. The test was really easy, especially with that reflect shot. The bullets I use are small, metal, and round, so it's pretty much like a game of pinball. But they cost a lot… And I don't have a lot of money, so I think I'll tour around the country a bit, see what shows up.

I'm saying goodbye to this town for good. I don't ever want to come back. Ever.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Today, I met another weird sweeper in Goat Town, but he's a good guy. Still, he gave me food and offered an alliance. I help him out with bounties and test out his new stuff, and he lets me in on the food and rent. It's a pretty sweet deal, considering he found me half-starved.

It's weird how these sweepers seem to find me when I'm about to die. But this guy's one of the good guys, I can tell you that much. For now, I've got another partner, and his name's Sven Vollified.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

This sweeper thing is a tough gig… How did Saya live like this? I miss her like crazy right now. I am so gonna kill that gay freak! I don't think that I'm gonna let him off so easy, if I ever find him, that punk is going down! Consider him erased the next time I see him!

I had a weird dream. It didn't make any sense. First, Saya was there. She was rubbing my head, which actually felt kind of nice, and saying something. It sounded like she was making a promise. I didn't hear all of it, though. Then, some purple-haired lady and a blonde kid just stood there. The kid kept saying I smelled like blood. Well, duh! I was an assassin! And I will be again for that gay freak! Which, in my dream, he did die. But it was weird, because I thought I heard someone crying. It was weird.

Oh, and by the way, I'm going to have to hide this thing. I started it in Chronos, but it's kind of habit now. I don't want Sven finding it.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

We caught a bounty today. It wasn't a big guy, but he sure is interesting. He wanted to see his family today. He didn't resist or anything! So I said okay. Where he's from, they've got onion buns! ONION BUNS! I can't wait!

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Some assassin killed our bounty. So I killed him. I got those buns! They were good. Right now, we're in a small port town in the middle of no where. Sven tried fishing again. I keep telling him he's no good at it, but does he listen? Nope. All the fish he catches are way too small.

It's actually been a few years since Saya died, but that bastard Creed will still go to hell! But still, I am grateful to Saya. If it weren't for her, I'd still be killing on demand, instead of just for when the situation calls for it. I miss her…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Chronos came looking for me… They had Cleaver stab my bounty! He'll live though, and we got the dough. Cleaver tried to get me back into Chronos with that bastard as the bait. I don't like being manipulated, so I cut him off. Then he tried to shoot me… I guess he's in either heaven or hell now.

I guess one of the most important things is that I got to eat today.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Sven and I went to Annette's today, and we ran into a little thief. Rinslet Walker. I guess she's used to having just about every guy she sees drop and kiss the floor she's walking. Well, she can just praise the ground I stand on, she makes me mad. She thinks that looks are all you need to win a guy.

She wants us to work with her on a job, with at least half a million dollars in it for us. It has a name, too. Torneo Rudman. She wants to play boss, though. She's just gonna get a dose of her own medicine when she runs into the Black Cat.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

That woman is unbelievable. She set up a telescopic bird camera 100 meters away and thought I wouldn't deal with it. This woman has no idea who she's messing with!

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I swear sometimes Sven can get too into his whole 'gentleman' thing! We get Rins to tell us the address of Rudman, and I went to scope it out. Turns out, he was experimenting with super humans! It was a small blonde girl, Eve. Turns out, while I was scoping it out, she left and met up with Sven. Then something happened I guess. Sven still won't tell me what, though. She slices him open, and then we go back because he wants to save her.

But then again, that's how it happened with me, isn't it? Saya knew I was a killer, but she saved me anyway. How about this-Princess? She was waiting, just like me, for someone to get her. So, she's a princess waiting. Only, she wants to stick around with us. I think I'll talk about it with Sven later… Rins says she wants to take the Princess out shopping sometime. Princess really is a good one.

But I still want to do something! Rudman knows something about Creed; he says he shares his research. But he isn't any help now. Thanks to Rins, he's gone loony. He wouldn't be able to tell me anything of use. How the hell do I get Creed to come out into the open?

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

It's been three days since we got the princess out of Rudman's bald head. She's actually not all that hard to get used to. And she's learned not to tell me I smell like her blood. I swear that's all the kid could think around me at first. Also, she doesn't hide behind Sven anymore when someone comes around. Whenever she did that, first, it annoyed me a bit, and then I thought that maybe I should save up for a camera for stuff like this.

Rins bought the Princess a crap load of clothes today. Well, we won't have to waste money on that kind of thing for awhile, at least. The Princess said that she wanted to go to a festival, and Sven agreed in about two seconds. It might just be me, but I think he's developing a father personality when it comes to her. Oh well, it gives him something to do other than make gadgets everyday. That gives me more time for practice and sleep.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Sapioda's in full swing this time of year. This year's festival's gonna be pretty intense, we only just got here today. I thought the princess' eyes were gonna pop out! She really is just a kid. Since the festival starts tomorrow, Sven said we should set up in the hideout today. He's been in his room since then. Probably resting, he's still got that hole in his stomach.

I don't know why, but I've been getting a bad feeling. Last night I had a weird dream, but I think I've had it before. Saya was rubbing my head (that's not anything new, though…) and making a promise. All I got was 'faith can be the greatest power'. I don't get it. Then, Rins and Eve stood right in front of me. Rins looked like she was about to cry and the Princess was saying something about blood behind me. I turn and I see that gay bastard with his hilt. He was laughing like a maniac. He looked like he was going to try and kill me with it. What's he gonna do, club me with the hilt? I shot him, but he got away. I don't get it, but that bastard Creed will die. That's a promise.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

What a hell of a festival! I was so close! So close! Creed was almost dead! But at least I got my arm back.

Creed's stooped even lower these past two years. He went to Tao. Even Chronos knows better than to mess with that stuff. His sword is now invisible, and he can make it change at will. I managed to blow open his middle, at least, but next time, I'm really gonna kill him!

Rins is here at the underground hospital. She's a little roughed up, but she's fine. I think Sven said she hurt her tendon.

A little while ago, I saw my life flash before my eyes, and I got to see Saya again. That made me wonder…what did she see when that happened to her? I miss her like crazy. If she hadn't died, I think we'd be capturing a bounty or something. I'd be out of Chronos, and we'd be happy. Or that's what I'd like to think… If I had one wish, it would be to save Saya. But wishes don't come true, so I'll just kill Creed instead.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I HATE THAT THEIF! She is so manipulative! Not like Chronos, so I didn't see it coming… I will next time though, she would do something like this twice… Grr… Well, at least she left for a job today. I hope that's the last I see of her…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Belze showed up today. Instead of erasing me, he gave me a tip for a good bounty. Weird, but okay. He actually delivered a tape from Karl. He's lost weight since I was under his wing about five years ago? I think it was more than that…

Anyway, Karl is mayor of Rubeck now. He wants us to come over and stop the mass murdering going on there. He offered enough to swipe our debts with! This isn't small, 150 K! We're leaving first thing in the morning. We've got a three day train ride ahead of us…

Did you know that the Princess can read anything and not forget it? That's pretty nifty.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

We got into this ghost town today. This guy is crazy, and on top of that, I have a freaking hangover! It's a wonder I can even write this without showing it to Sven or the Princess.

Our target was arrested by Sven the first time, so I don't think that Sven should come out a whole lot, but he's gonna be really on top of this one. Especially since the Princess decided to be our bait. We told her it's gonna be scary, but she didn't listen. Every day she gets more like Sven… It's a little freaky…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

We got our guy today. Turns out, he was with Creed's little gang: The Apostles of the Stars. There's a guy with a hat and a freaky high schooler. They know about Tao, so I guess they've got it, too. That bastard will die. Just like our bounty. I swear I didn't do anything, he just died. Apparently if they use too much of Tao, they'll die. Karl still offered the 150 K, but I only took 15 K. Sven hit me for that one. But still, it was what I could do for the guy who raised me.

I've got to go to bed, I'm sore from getting hit by Sven. And the Princess tried to make a joke. 'Pounding out our differences'… If life were like that, everyone would be killing each other. She also said that she wants to get better than me! When did this become a competition?

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

It's that time of year again, so we headed over to the town where the brunt of the IBI is. Sven took his sweet time reminiscing, so I had enough time to practice my shots. Apparently, the Princess was keeping count, because I practiced 53 shots today. Sven went off on a frenzy because of that. 'Those things cost money' and 'do you know how deep in debt we are?' I mean, we only need one really big bounty and we're out of the hole!

I need to think about this, so I'm going to bed.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I had this weird dream last night. Saya was standing right next to me, and we were talking. We were next to a barber's shop and her hair was really long. She kept saying she didn't remember. For some reason, I held her hand, then, it all went black. Then I heard her say 'please forget me'. Like hell I will. I can't forget her; I wish I had been faster.

The thief e-mailed me and told me that she had some coupons for some food. I'm in a bind and I need to think anyway. Food would help. I'm going out for a free meal tomorrow. I need to think…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I've just had the weirdest day of my life. Rins invited me to lunch, then got me to play 'happy family' so she could get her hands on some treasure or another. And who should I run into other than Lugart Won? We started to duke it out, but I didn't get to use Hades. Then Won split on me and I had to go figure out what was making a racket at the party.

By the way, what sane woman decides to invest in making a dinosaur? And with hair like a couple of drumsticks?

So I get to the main hall to find the Princess with a pair of angel wings carrying Rins, fighting a dinosaur. I didn't know the Princess could fly… Then the Princess falls and asks me to take down the dino. I knocked it out by shooting the toes, but after all of it settled down, Won came back. He asked me why I saved everyone and the dino. When I told him I'm not a killer anymore, he wanted me to give up my way of life for a fight.

He can find me to fight when he's ready, but I'm not gonna give up the way I live, it's Saya's gift to me. Speaking of, I have a feeling that thief is going to be doing some digging. I'm gonna have to be a little bit careful from now on…

By the way, Sven gave the Princess his old phone. I swear he's getting to be a doting father… I pity the guy who wants to date her, he's gonna have a tough time.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

That bastard made himself known to the world today as the psychopath that he is. He led his little 'apostles' on a killing spree. He better enjoy it, cuz he's next… But, I've been thinking a little more… He's a warrior; he lives by the sword… I might spare him, but I don't think that'll happen. He killed Saya, so he should die, but if it were Saya, what would she do?

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

The same news has been playing for a week, now! It's annoying! But, I found something interesting today. Name: Woodney, occupation: impersonating me. I nearly fell out of my chair laughing about it. The guy looks nothing like me!

We heard he was in town when the Princess challenged me to a contest. She really does want to beat me at something, it's funny that she's so desperate. I wonder why she wants to beat me so bad, but with the way she hovers around Sven, I wouldn't doubt it if she wanted to beat me so she could be his partner.

So we find out that the guy is raking in bounties using my bad name. He can use it, but Sven made me make him drop the act. Now he's working for us-for free-as an informant. I think that's his forte anyways. He wanted to be my apprentice! After what Zagine did to me, I don't think so. I don't take on apprentices. Instead, he's just gonna dig up info for us to get a couple more meals.

I got to use the throwing technique today. I've gotten pretty good at it by now. If Saya were alive, and we had a contest, I would win. Then she'd get mad. Then we'd laugh together. I wish we could have been. Ya'know, together. But it won't happen, so I can't spend my time worrying about it. I still need to come to a decision. Quick, slow and painful, or no killing. Which would Saya do, and which one will I do?

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Creed and his gang are too rash. I met the gunman today, but his name's not worth remembering. He beat up Annette and shot Eve. He's not dead, but only because I know that the Princess would get only more confused if I did. She wouldn't want me to kill, so I didn't. She's in a coma right now, but the doc says that she'll be okay. She should wake up in the next few days.

Sven says we should leave her with Annette. He tried to feed me this bullcrap like 'it would be better if she lived with a girl' and 'we'll still see her from time to time'. Bullcrap. I know what it is. This is the first time I've seen him this scared. He doesn't want the Princess to get hurt. He was talking about it after Sephiria left (by the way, Creed has a big bounty on him now). He said he didn't want the Princess mixed up with the Apostles of the stars, so now, he's gonna dump her on Annette. He's being rash, here.

If he thought about it for a minute, he would notice that he loves that girl like any father would love his daughter. He fusses over her, he babys her, he worries over her, he scolds her, he rewards her. And he still doesn't notice? He needs to wake up. She doesn't hide behind his back anymore, but she still needs him. She's only a kid! If there's anything I have to say about it, she's still along for the ride.

But next time, Sven and I won't let anything near her.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

The Princess woke up today. You know what the first thing she did was? Hit her doctor on the head with a mace. She must have had a nightmare or something, because right after that, she scanned the room and looked depressed. My guess? She was looking for Sven. I defiantly need to stop him from doing this, but he already said goodbye.

As soon as he did that, he practically dragged me to the next town for our target. Kelly Barris: a pleasure killer with bombs. Shouldn't be too hard to find, but Sven's not exactly in top shape. I need a plan for this…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I got it! Sven went out to buy some smokes and I was supposed to be doing research on Barris. So I used our usual Intel: Annette. She already knew everything but decided to wait for our call. He's here in town and he's most likely developing a new bomb. I got the info, but then the Princess came on the line.

We actually went a whole conversation without her calling me her rival. That was a shocker. But was even more shocking was the fact that it sounded like she was trying not to cry. I really have no defense against girls crying. I used to, back in Chronos, but now I don't.

She practically begged me to tell her where we are. I can't, I know I can't tell her, but it's starting to give me an idea. I told her I'd call back soon, and I'd take care of things. She managed to laugh a little, so she's getting along better, I guess.

By the time we cuff Barris, I bet that this whole thing will be over.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Princess secured, she's back. I had to call her while I was hunting down Barris and not have anyone hurt. Saya, did anything like this happen to you? I wish I could have more time to talk to her, but I think I'm starting to grasp something. It's not stable, yet, but I'm getting a 'don't kill Creed' vibe from somewhere. Sometimes I think I can still hear Saya talking and laughing. That's how I want to remember her. For the kind person she was.

I miss her like crazy. I know I've said it before, but it's true. We got Barris and his bounty, today, so I'm gonna sleep for awhile. I wish she were here…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

The Princess has a weird head. She said she wanted to say 'thank you' to me for helping her get back into Sven's life, so she gave me a cake. A dried fish-cake. Princess, what are you saying? And Sven's mood couldn't go higher. The Princess got him some ice cream and he just smiled. He wasn't an ice cream freak before he met the Princess, and now it's his favorite dessert.

The weird family vibe is back. But it's not that bad. But fish-cake? What goes through that girl's head?

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I got to go to that costal town Saya saved from a gang. Champais town. It has a nice clock tower and I could probably just live here forever. Maybe that's because Saya was here, I don't know…

If she were alive, what would we be doing? She'd be twenty-one by now. I wonder if she could drink without getting drunk, but she probably would stick with milk. I know I would. Just like her, I'm here on sweeper business, though, it's not a gang. Donald William, grand theft and murder. We're gonna bag him tomorrow, but it's gonna be a little tricky because he changed his look. After that, I'm just gonna wander around the town.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I found something interesting after we caught William. That guy that Saya told me about, Bayard. He ran into more trouble and joined up in another gang. But it seriously ticked me off when he called Saya a fool. But, by his standards, if she was a fool, dying to do the right thing, then where does that leave him, placing his life in the hands of criminals?

I remembered something else today. Right after Saya died, there were a bunch of kids hiding behind a trash can. They saw and heard everything. When they saw me come around, they ran up and started asking where the 'Yukata Onee-Chan' was. I told them that she died, then they held a little kid conference. I started to leave and then one of those kids grabbed my coat and started talking. They said they were sorry, and they didn't mean to. Evidently, they wanted to go to the fireworks and took a shortcut. Creed would have killed those kids if it weren't for Saya.

But it's weird. He killed her and she knew she was dying. Why didn't she take the kill shot? Maybe her beliefs were that set in. Maybe she wanted to do what was right up until the point where she died. I still want to kill that Creed bastard. He's been nothing but trouble, but sometimes I don't think that's what Saya would want. I wish I was faster, braver, somehow, back then. If I had left with Saya sooner, that would have never happened.

Now, I have to eat fish that Sven caught for dinner. He still only catches small fish and trash.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

I met a kid today. I could swear he's a blast from my past. His dad was killed by a cop and now he wants revenge. If I told him revenge is bogus, he'd probably end up like how I did. So I lied and said I'd kill the guy for him. I had Sven make a special bullet for the actual 'kill shot'. The Princess tried to talk some sense into the kid, but he didn't listen to her. I could have told her that he wouldn't, but it's better for her to try.

I've already got the address from the guy's thugs and I've already got a disguise that will get me in. I'm not really gonna kill the guy, just neutralize him. But Tim won't notice. He'll think I actually killed him. After that, I guess he can hate me or whatever, but I don't want him going down my road.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Well, it went through. Strange enough, the kid doesn't hate me for it right now. He even said he's gonna be a journalist and write a story on me and Sven when he's older. He let out the Princess, though. I don't think she liked that. But still… It reminds me of Zagine. He killed my parents, then he trained me to be an assassin, now I'm a sweeper. Makes me think about how hectic my life's been…

But it's been an okay one. Still gonna kill Creed for killing Saya, though. I can't let go of that. Saya will always live on in me. Cliché, I know, but what can I do? When I think about it, I can't do anything. I have a feeling I'll run into Creed sooner or later, but for now, I've got sweeper business to take care of.

My old cat is still following us around. I'm amazed at how he can keep up with how we're prancing around. It's a little spooky. But I think I'm to blame for that bit, I keep giving him my milk…

Oh well, bedtime…

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

That feeling I had yesterday was right. I met up with Creed today, but for some reason, Tim popped up in my head. He wanted revenge for his murdered pop all over again. This time, he had a gun, and he was going to kill that detective. By the time I realized it, I already shot off almost all my rounds at Creed. I still need more time to think things through about him, so I just picked up some extra baggage and took off with it.

I also got to meet the new number X today. Master of disguises and annoying as hell. Transformed into me and grinned like an idiot the entire time. Then he turned into Creed. I already was in the mood to kill him, so I almost shot his face up. Good thing that punk left. But the bad news is that we're stuck in town for another three days while we have the car fixed up. It's gonna set us back some, but I don't really care. I just need to think about everything for awhile. Creed's still got that bounty on him, though…

-Train Heartnet


	6. Train 'the kid' Heartnet

It's a little hard to write with such a small hand. Thanks to that idiot Creed, I am officially a ten-year-old again. Even the Princess is taller than I am. First, we get visited by some of the Apostles of the Stars, but they say they've quit. Then, Creed kidnaps Sven and the Princess and tries to kill Sven. Then he decided to 'wipe out his humanity' and tries to shoot him with some nanotech bullet. If I hadn't gotten there in time, Sven would probably be toast. But thanks to that idiot Creed and that bullet, I've turned ten again.

There's that, and now I've got a high-schooler-stalker. I swear that kid is annoying! And now she calls me 'Master Black'! What the hell? And the Princess gave her my phone number and my email.

I sent out messages telling people to reach me at my new email account. That's a free switch, but cell phones aren't as free. What the hell am I gonna do now? I should probably ignore her, and maybe then she'll go away…

Tomorrow Sven, Rins, the Princess and I are going to get some shopping done. I can't fit in these clothes anymore; they're eleven years too old!

What a way to spend a birthday…

-Train 'the kid' Heartnet

…/…/…/

Just one thing after another… First, that high-schooler shows up and I gotta convince Chronos not to target her. The only thing that hat-guy said was that he wanted to continue fighting, but he didn't want to put her in harms way. Ya'know, if I didn't know any better, I would think he has a Lolita complex.

So then, I have to go up against Kranz and Baldor. They weren't even on orders. They did that even when I was back in that crazy organization. Some guy named 'Jenos' had to come and give them their orders to go back. Apparently, he's the guy Rins has been waiting for in this town (maybe he can get her under control…).

But fighting Baldor made me realize something. I have to get back to my normal self. It's a pain, literally a pain, to try and keep up with how I used to fight. I can't go fast enough, and I was as strong as I was before Zagine.

That high-schooler finally left. Sephiria wants to meet her before she makes her choice, and if that woman can put up with a hothead like me for three years, then she won't mistreat a hormonal teenager. At least I'm going to get _some_ peace.

-Train 'the kid' Heartnet


	7. Train Heartnet fin

A new apostle, a new weapon, and somehow I get changed back into my regular self in the middle of all the excitement. Actually, I'm not completely normal. I got this new weapon, the Rail Gun. It's so awesome!

Sven, the Princess, and I went to see Prof. Tearju. She's Eve's creator, but I thought those two should actually talk. Back on topic, she said that the nanotech in me was like The Princess', so I should just imagine myself as my old self. No sweat. **(A/N: 14AmyChan: yeah, right… Train: Shut up…) **Then, I see the octopus squad go into the house. When I get inside, a monkey turns into Tearju! IT'S A MONKEY!

When I shot one of the octopus squad, I shot off a rail gun! Right as it did, I remembered a dream I had awhile ago. Saya said something like 'faith can be the greatest weapon'. I can't explain it, but it's almost like it's something Saya gave me to finish this thing between me and Creed. But, how is it all gonna end? Right now, I don't have such a 'kill Creed' vibe. Kind of me is saying 'If I kill him, where's the point of me leaving Chronos?' and 'If I kill him, what would Saya have died for?'. I still don't get it, but I think I'm a little closer to finding the answer as to why, but the what is clear.

I'm not gonna kill Creed. He's gonna be captured by the best sweeper there is. And that would be none other than me.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Today, the Princess and I headed on over to one of the Sweeper's Cafés. Sven said he wanted to practice with the vision eye to get a better grip on it. We met a guy, he told us his name, but his hair looks like a storm just raged through it, so I just call him Thunderhead.

He wanted to fight me, and if I won, I got info on Creed. I won, but the Princess and I had to beat a game to get the info on where to get the info on Creed and his little hideout. I can't play those new videogames worth crap! But, lucky for us, the Princess can hook up her nanomachines to the game and work the controls that way. After forever, we beat the game, so I'm gonna call Sven tomorrow and tell him we're gonna head up his way. I can tell that the Princess misses him, but it's not as dire as the last time.

Sven's right, the Princess _is_ growing. I better keep on my toes.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

Sven wants me and the Princess to get to the alliance meeting ground and wait there for nine days. When I told her, she looked like I just gave her dog crap for her birthday. Oh, well, it can't be all _that_ bad. Maybe we can just kill time or something. I'm probably going to check out the street vendors tomorrow. The princess can come if she wants, but I don't think she will. Knowing her, she'll probably want to work on her powers before getting Creed. I just need to concentrate. In nine days, we're going to most likely set off to where Creed is. I'll leave this in my pocket the whole time, though. After everything's done, I'm gonna want to reread all of this.

-Train Heartnet

…/…/…/

We're about to board the boat, so I can't write for long. Sven thinks I'm napping. The Princess doesn't care, she's just talking with some of the other alliance members. This is it. Today's the day I'm gonna take Creed down. I just hope that Saya's watching…

-Train Heartnet

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: *T.T***_

_**Train: W-why are you crying?**_

_**Saya: I told you to forget me, but you never did…**_

_**Train: uh…um…I don't think I could even if I wanted to…**_

_**Saya: *gives Train a hug***_

_**Train: *shocked, but hugs Saya back***_

_**14AmyChan: It's a kodac moment. *^_^***_

_**Sven: What about the rest of it?**_

_**14AmyChan: There was a scene where Train got drenched in the sea, so he couldn't write anymore…**_

_**Sven: Then how did you get all of the rest of the journal?**_

_**Eve: I restored it with the help of Dr. Tearju…**_

_**Rins: Is that how he thought of everyone the entire time!**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! And if you want the climactic ending between Train and Creed, get off your lazy keister and read the manga. Where Train ended was mid-way through book fourteen.**_

_**Train and Saya: *break apart from hug***_

_**Train: What are you talking about?**_

_**14AmyChan: nothing~! Please review~! *^_^***_

_**everyone besides 14AmyChan: ?0.o?**_


End file.
